This invention relates to an improved cantilever support beam assembly for a load cell and the like. Many weighing scales today use a group of electric strain gages to electronically determine the weight of an object placed upon the scale platform. The strain gages are mounted on the support beam of a load cell and connected to form a bridge circuit which measures variations in load upon the support beam. When there is no load upon the support beam the circuit is balanced. However, when a load is placed upon the beam, strains are set up which are sensed by the strain gages. The strain gages convert the strains into electric signals which place the bridge circuitry in an unbalanced state. If theload cell is properly designed, the amount of imbalance in the circuit is proportional to the weight of the object. If the load cell is not designed properly, the margin of error in the circuit will be great and as a result, the load cell readings will be inaccurate. Oftentimes, this error is due to beam design and the location of the strain gages.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a support beam assembly for a load cell which has reduced error and increased accuracy. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a review of the following specification and claims.